Dog Appreciation Day
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: "Adrian whizzed down the road hitting a few dogs on his way. He crashed through a few windows, smashed down a few traffic lights, and drove right through a few stores. He didn't care. Those stupid dogs would never get him now." Sequal to Dog of Doom


"So why do we need a dog appreciation day again?"

Very slowly, every person in the room turned to stare at the red-headed woman at the end of the room.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortably. "I mean honestly - what's it going to do to help us?"

"You kidding right?" one of the men in the room asked, incredulously. "People will be swarming in to by our new dog costume - we'll make a fortune!"

"What makes you think they'll by _our _dog costume and not someone Else's?" the woman countered, narrowing her blue eyes slightly.

"Oh you know - bribing does wonders" he replied. The woman spluttered in disbelief but he completely ignored her. "Anyway - where was I? Oh yes...dog appreciation day...

* * *

Adrian curled up against his ragged blanket and shivered. He missed his old life and all the money that came with it. And the vodka. Oh yes - he missed the vodka more than anything else in the world.

No, that wasn't true. More than the vodka he missed a certain Miss Hathaway. Oh God, thinking about Rose was more painful that the horrible sensation that came when a alcoholic immediately stopped alcohol after a long period of drinking it. But going back to Rose would mean the dog. And he couldn't face that dog again.

"Rose" wailed Adrian. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried. Oh stupid little dhampir. He could have had anyone he wanted and he had to go choose someone who was already in love with another man.

In the past Adrian would have thought 'not for long.' But now, how could he possibly win her over? He was a hobo now - he couldn't ever live in one place.

He made his living now by busking on the streets - singing songs about Rose, in fact. For some reason it never seemed to get him much.

He tried to go over his newest one.

"Rose.

When you hit me it hurts but it's still so hot.

Rose.

I'm so cool and Dimitri is not.

Rose.

So why don't you choose me instead?

Rose.

Just let me show you what I can do in bed.

ROSE!

I love you more than anyone.

ROSE!

You and me, we'll have so much fun.

ROSE!

Just dump the stupid guardian and come with me.

ROSE!

You won't have to pay a cent to be with the totally awesome and cool Adrian Ivashkov - it's completely free.

ROSE!

Forget about the other guy

_**!!**_

'Cause trust me if you don't he'll die...

...not that I'm threatening you of course..."

Adrian sighed dreamily. He had a gift. Why hadn't he attempted to write songs before? He could have been famous.

A little girl had even told him that he sounded like a screeching cat. Adrian smiled at the memory. He must be really good to get such a compliment. After all, kids _loved _cats.

Adrian pulled himself up and stretched. For a moment he began to salivate, thinking about vodka, but then he stopped himself out of sheer will power (a quick smash on the head with a nearby brick, therefore knocking himself out) and, once he was alright again (meaning conscious) he took of towards town, ready to perform his newest song and get a crowd of fans gathered around him. They even brought offerings - Delicious fruit and vegetables that they always proceeded to shower on him.

But the sight, when he reached town, was not what he suspected.

Every single person - he wasn't exaggerating - wasn't a person at all. If that made any sense.

They were dogs.

Fat, wrinkly dogs.

Dog's with glassy eyes.

Dog's with stiff, stubby tails.

Dog's just like the one who had threatened to murder him at St. Vladimirs.

Adrian fainted.

When he came too, there were a crowd of dogs surrounding him.

He fainted again.

When he came too - again - there were still a crowd of dogs around him.

He proceeded to faint yet again.

This continued for a while so I won't bore you with the details. However, when Adrian woke up for the...well I lost track of how many times, so, moving on...when he woke up, he was in hospital.

"Ahhh..." he breathed. "Safe, away from those dogs."

He smiled and turned around.

Then he screamed at the top of his lungs.

There was a dog standing near his bed...dressed in a nurse's costume.

"Sir! Calm down!" the dog cried and then...ripped it's own head of?

Adrian screamed again and thrashed on the bed. The dog had ripped it's head of...the dog had ripped it's head of...

Adrian bolted of the bed and out of the room.

* * *

Adrian ran through the hospital. To his horror there were dogs _everywhere._ He ran out of the building and down the street.

"Hey Mr!" Adrian spun around and screamed again. There was a little kid there though it wasn't a little kid! It was a puppy! But it looked _exactly like the other dogs!_

"Want my balloon, sir?" The kid offered Adrian his balloon.

Adrian kicked it. The balloon popped.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Adrian, ignoring the crying kid, ran for his life. Everywhere he looked there were dogs. Everywhere he looked...

Adrian decided to do something brave and heroic. He ran up to a nearby car, smashed his fist through the window, and created a hole big enough for him to climb through.

"HEY!"

Adrian spun around. Behind him a dog was running towards him followed closely by two other dogs. Adrian turned back to the car and hauled himself inside.

"HEY!"

Laughing like an insane person (because he had finally bested one of those stupid dogs) Adrian pulled the brake and took of down the road at a speed that would probably get him thrown in jail.

Adrian whizzed down the road hitting a few dogs on his way. He crashed through a few windows, smashed down a few traffic lights, and drove right through a few stores. He didn't care. Those stupid dogs would never get him now.

"SIR! WE ASK YOU TO SLOWLY CLIMB OUT OF THE CAR AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Adrian spun around in alarm - spinning the car with him. Behind him was yet another dog - dressed as a police officer holding a GUN!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Adrian howled and proceeded to drive backwards. People jumped out of the way as the car came whizzing towards them. The police officer lifted the gun.

Adrian let out a scream and spun the car back around, pulling the accelerator as he did.

The police car was getting closer though. Adrian knew he would never out run it.

A cliff was coming up (though why there was a cliff so close to the road, he would never know). Adrian did the only thing he could think to do - he jumped out of the window of the speeding car.

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Days later there was a knock on Rose's bedroom door. She opened it.

A very wet, very bruised, very tired Adrian stood outside.

"I've had enough of the hobo life" he moaned. "I'm back and I'm staying here. One dog is better than millions of them."

He then proceeded to collapse.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked that. I never expected to right a sequal to 'Dog of Doom' - but this idea just came to me, and I was bored so I thought 'why not?'**

**Been a while since I've written anything. This was very enjoyable.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
